Proud of Your Boy
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Set after the events of "Smells Like Teen Spirit." Damon has a restless night and is visited by the ghost of his mother.


**Proud of Your Boy**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I got the idea for this while I was at work. Last night's episode mentioned that ghosts of a loved one can appear when you're thinking about them. That gave me the inspiration to write about Damon seeing the ghost of his mother. The plot, of course, is centered around Damon having a rather restless night, so he thinks about his mother. No spoilers, just follow along.**

Damon sighed as he laid awake in his bed. He hated it when he wasn't able to sleep, which sometimes happened during his human days. Why tonight, of all of nights? Vampires normally didn't have restless nights, but then again, Damon wasn't an ordinary vampire. Deciding to just give up on sleep altogether, he opened his window and climbed up to the roof of the boarding house, where he sat and stared out at the view of Mystic Falls. There were a few lights on in a few places, but for the most part, everything was quiet. That couldn't be said for the boarding house, however, given the fact that not only was Stefan back, but Klaus' sister, Rebekah, had taken up residence there too, having been left behind when her brother had run off after Damon mentioned Mikael.

"Damon, my angel boy."

Startled by the voice next to him, Damon looked over to see his mother, Elisabetta Salvatore, sitting there. But, how could that be? She died when he was eight years old.

"Mother?" he said. "How are you even here?"

Elisabetta smiled. "You were thinking of me and I thought I'd visit you."

Damon blinked. "You could've given me a little more warning before just appearing like that." Curiously, he added, "Wait, how is it that now you appeared to me? I've thought of you countless times before and you never appeared."

"I wanted to, believe me," said Elisabetta. "But, I was afraid."

"Afraid?" said Damon. "Of what?"

"That you wouldn't accept me," said Elisabetta. "I mean, come on, vampires seeing ghosts? That would earn you all kinds of looks."

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

"I've been watching over you," said Elisabetta. "I've seen everything that's happened to you. And I mean everything. I must say, Damon, that Elena is quite a remarkable young woman. So unlike that Katherine."

Damon forced a smile at that. "Yeah, she is. You would've adored her, Mother. I love her with every fiber of my being, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Hell, I'll even get bitten by a werewolf again."

"If you love her so much," said Elisabetta. "Why haven't you made your move yet? After what your brother put her through, she deserves someone who will cherish her, protect her, and love her the way she wants to be loved."

"I've tried, God knows I've tried," said Damon. "But, she's got her head so far up her pretty little ass about Stefan that I'm afraid she's not going to let someone like me into her heart. I've done so much for her and it's still not enough."

Elisabetta placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "She's just stubborn, Damon. She'll see what a wonderful man you are, you just have to give her enough of a nudge that she'll wake up and realize how foolish she is not to notice." She smiled. "I saw the way she was reacting to having your hands on her while she was training. Looked to me like she was enjoying it. I even saw what went on at the bonfire, the way she was looking at you. She may have said she wasn't jealous, but deep down, she really was."

"You saw that, huh?" said Damon. "But, I wasn't really flirting with Barbie Klaus. I was only pretending to. To be honest, I was imagining Elena in her place, how she would react to me and my marshmallow trick."

"Well, don't lose heart, Damon," his mother replied. "I have a feeling that you will have her in the end." Seeing the confused look on his face, she added, "Yes, I know what you said to her when you first met her. I told you I was watching over you and I meant it."

"Oh, I believe you," said Damon. "I'm surprised that you remember what I said."

"A mother makes a point to remember these things, _figilo mio_," said Elisabetta. "And no matter what, I will always love you, even if that bastard who was your father didn't. He didn't see you the way I did. He wanted you dead from the moment you were born, and would've gotten his wish if I hadn't stopped him. I never loved him, you know. I only married him because it was an arranged marriage and I had no choice."

"But, you could've gotten away at any time," said Damon. "I mean, if you hated him, you could've escaped."

"It's not like I didn't think about it, I did think about it," said Elisabetta. "In fact, I even thought of us both escaping together, but then I got pregnant with your brother and it became impossible." She sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess life doesn't always have guarantees. Though, I was pleased when I saw Stefan doing what I always wanted to do, and that's killing that no good _figlio di pattana_ I was forced into marrying. I hope he's roasting in Hell."

Damon smiled. He was enjoying hearing his mother cursing in Italian. In fact, she was the one who taught him how to speak it when he was little. He still spoke it from time to time.

"I wish you could stay, Mother," he said finally. "I know I'm selfish for that, but it's true."

"I know, but you know that I'm always with you, Damon," said Elisabetta. "Whenever you want to talk to me again, all you have to do is think of me and I'll come to you. And remember, Elena will realize that she's been foolish to keep you at arm's length."

That being said, she leaned forward, kissed his forehead and whispered, "_Te amo, figlio mio._"

Then, she disappeared. Damon smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek, grateful to know that his mother had been watching over him all this time like a guardian angel and would always watch over him. Hell, she still loved him, regardless of the fact that he was a vampire. Then again, Elisabetta was never one who passed judgment on anyone, except when they truly deserved it.

**~ FIN**

**Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this! It's been a while since the last time I wrote a Damon-centric story and I felt like taking a break from the usual Delena stuff I do. Don't worry, though, 'cause I fully intend on doing another Delena story. 'Til then, enjoy this little gem!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
